blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Blaze/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don’t appear in this episode. * This is the fourth time someone other than Blaze read the title card, in this case Blackbelt. **The first was Darington in Darington to the Moon! and The Chicken Circus!. **The second was Pegwheel in Treasure Track. **The third was Pickle and his family in The Pickle Family Campout. * The episode’s book was announced long before its airdate, and its description was revealed on the Blaze Saves Christmas DVD two months before its release. * This episode was another time it excludes the cliffhanger fade-outs, but when it aired on Treehouse TV, it has the cliffhanger fade-outs intact. * Third episode with Blaze’s name after Blaze of Glory and Five Alarm Blaze. * This episode marks the second time more than three episodes have aired a month after October 2014, the month the show debuted four years ago. *Thirteenth episode to end with a fade-to-black instead of an iris out after Blaze of Glory, Race to the Top of the World, Monster Machine Christmas, Darington to the Moon!, Race Car Superstar, Light Riders, Catch That Cake!, Animal Island, Race for the Golden Treasure, Breaking the Ice, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space. * For the fourth time, happening once per season so far, Blaze gets a new job or position in this episode (ninja), the previous being Blaze of Glory (racer), Fired Up! (firefighter), and The Great Animal Crown (king of Animal Island). ** It’s also the first time AJ gets a new job as well. * The martial arts skill that Blaze and AJ learn to become ninjas is ninjutsu, which is a special type of skill used by ninjas. * The songs Pickle sings, in order, are: ** Row, Row, Row Your Boat ** Mary Had a Little Lamb ** Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star ** Hush, Little Baby ** Rock-a-bye Baby ** Happy Birthday to You ** If You're Happy and You Know It ** Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * The third time Crusher and Pickle are shown on the mountain, Crusher’s sobbing is reused from Axle City Grand Prix when he enters Gabby’s garage. * DJ Khaled guest starred as ninja master Blackbelt. * Speed stripes appear several times throughout the episode, mostly whenever Blaze is about to use a ninja move. * This is the fifth episode this season that only features Blaze, AJ, Crusher and Pickle, and the sixteenth episode overall. * This is the second time Blaze is threatened by a skunk after The Bouncing Bull Racetrack. * This is the first time AJ wears an outfit other than his racing suit or variations thereof. * This is the first time AJ checks where someone is but does not use Visor View to do so. * Coincidentally, the ledges on the cliff with no skunks on them are higher than the others. * This is the first time AJ's skywriting is used since Fast Friends and the only time he uses it in Season 4, as well as the last time to date. * This is the third episode to end with a song following Animal Island and The Pickle Family Campout. * Twenty-first episode where Blaze does not greet the viewer. Running Gags * Pickle singing and substituting the term “ninja” with the lyrics, leading Crusher to correct him. Allusions * The song Ninjas! and the montage that takes place during Blaze and AJ’s ninja training might be a reference to the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the Disney film Mulan, where Shang teaches an army of men to be true soldiers to fight the Huns. Goofs * The Yellow Ninja sounds male in this episode, but when he appeared in Meatball Mayhem he sounded female. * Crusher is annoyed when Pickle sings a song with different lyrics, but in The Pickle Family Campout, he sang his own version of “Rock-a-bye Baby” to put Baby Gherkin to sleep. This might take place before that episode. * Throughout the episode, both Blaze and AJ have two cross-cross bo staffs attached to their backs, but whenever AJ is sitting in Blaze, his staffs are gone. Home Media Releases DVD *Blaze Saves Christmas (Region 1) *Ninja Blaze (DVD) Digital Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia Category:Trivia